What's Their Name?
by lilythesilly
Summary: At Camp Rock Shane and Mitchie did something, something that could change their lives forever, Mitchie gets scared and runs away, now years later Caitlyn comes to visit with Shane, but little did he know that two surprises were just around the corner.
1. Prologue

**A/N alright I'm writing a new story because Start All Over's ****almost finished so I'm starting a new one called, What's Their Name? Also if you have a better idea for a name please tell me, and btw this is just the prologue,**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were lying in bed together in his cabin at Camp Rock, her mother wasn't there this year, because she was able to pay for it, and her mom had another summer job, and Shane and Mitchie just did something they new they'd both regret,

Shane was playing with Mitchie's hair as she stroked his arms

"I cant believe what we just did," she said

"I know me either, but I don't regret it, do you?" Shane asked turning to Mitchie

"No, I mean I'm only sixteen, and you're only seventeen, but I've never wanted to do anything more," she said and he kissed the top of her head,

"So whatcha thinking about?" he asked

"Final Jam, and how hot you look right now," she admitted blushing

"I know," he replied cheekily, and she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips,

"I love you Mitchie, always remeber that," He said

"I love you too, and I promise,"

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Mitchie rolled out of bed in her and Caitlyn's cabin

When she got up a wave of nausea took over and she ran to the bathroom and threw up

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked walking into the bathroom leaning down next to Mitchie,

"I don't feel so good," she said

"Well let's go to the nurse," she said

After Mitchie told the nurse her symptoms

"Have you had sexual intercourse lately?" the nurse said and she nodded

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but it sounds like your pregnant" the nurse said and Mitchie and Caitlyn's eyes widened

"Preg-g-nant?" she stuttered

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry," she said and Mitchie ran all the way to her cabin, running into Shane in the process

"Hey? What's up?" he asked

"Oh nothing," she said kissing him

"Okay see you later," he said walking away

When Mitchie got to her cabin she immediately pulled out her suitcase and started shoving clothes into it,

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked walking into the cabin,

"I have to leave, I cant be here," she said zipping it up and grabbing her guitar case,

"Why?" she asked

"Because, I'll be known as the slut of Camp Rock," she said crying

"Mitch, no you won't, Shane won't let them think that," Caitlyn said

"No Cait, he can't find out, it'll ruin everything for him," she said walking out to the bus stop,

"Alright, I don't like what your doing, but I'll always be here if you need me," She said hugging her

"Thanks Cait, call anytime, but please I'm begging you don't tell anyone," Mitchie pleaded

"Alright, fine, but what do I tell Shane, Nate, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander, Lola, and Tess?" she asked

"I don't know, tell them it was a family emergency, I'll miss you Cait," she said

"Me too Mitch," she said hugging her and she walked away,

Mitchie looked back and sighed as a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she got on the bus and headed home

* * *

**A/N alright this is my new story, please, please review, it would mean the world to me, and how do you think Shane will take Mitchie's departure? And will Caitlyn keep quiet? If you review you'll find out**

**9 reviews to get the first chapter**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	2. You have Kids?

**A/N wow guys thanks for the posotive feedback! Now this chapter's only gonna show what Caitlyn's gonna say to them, then I'm gonna skip ahead a lot, so just wanted to make that clear,**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock, but it's a nice thought**

**

* * *

**

(Caitlyn's POV)

When I walked into the Mess Hall I saw Nate and everyone waving me over, and I walked over to them nervously

"Hey," Nate said kissing my cheek,

"Hey guys," I said waving to them

"Hey Cait," they said

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked and I thought _Should I tell them? No Mitchie would probably kill me, _

"Caitlyn are you okay?" Ella asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine," I said

"So where's Mitchie?" Shane asked again,

"Oh she had to leave," I said

"Why?" Lola asked

"Um family emergency, her great grandmother died," I said and I actually almost believed that myself

"Aww poor Mitchie," Jason said and the nurse came in and walked up to me,

"Sweetie these are some pamphlets for your friend," she said and walked away and as I saw the people look over to read them I stuffed them down my shirt so no one could get them, or I'd seriously hurt them,

"What are those for?" Tess asked

"Um, uh for Mitchie yeah they're about depression, so I'm just gonna go now, well bye!" I said running out of the Mess Hall in panic,

* * *

(14 years later, Mitchie's POV)

Hi I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm 30 years old, and I was the biggest pop sensation in the US, hell I still am, but there's one problem, I have two kids, not that I don't love them I do, it's just that when I was 16 me and my boyfriend Shane had sex and well you know what happens after that, and another problem is that he doesn't exactly know about them, none of my friends do, just Caitlyn and she comes to visit ever couple of months

Lets backtrack, after I got home after leaving Camp Rock, I told my parents the truth my mom was understanding, and she was excited, but my dad however, well he was mad, angry, and disappointed in me, so he shipped me off to live with my grandmother in Connecticut, I finished school, and got discovered by Hollywood records, and now here I am,

I have two kids, well their twins actually, Savanna Elisabeth Margaret, and Shane Joseph Jr., yeah I know but I couldn't think of anything else at the time, now they are identical twins, both have my hair, but they have Shane's eyes and nose, and they have my smile, so Caitlyn says, but something they both got from me and Shane was our passion for music,

So now I'm in the kitchen waiting for them to come home, I haven't been on a tour in years, so now I just teach music for fun at the community center, I heard a knock on the door and I screamed,

"It's open"

"Michelle Allison Torres, why is this door unlocked hmm?" Caitlyn asked coming in with her hands on her hips,

"Cait!"I screamed and went up to hug her, "We haven't seen you since Christmas,"

"I know, but I have a surprise," she said and I gave her a questioning look and she motioned for someone to come into the hallway and my face paled when Shane, Nate, Jason, Ella, Tess, Sander, Lola, and Barron walked in the door,

"Mitchmister! We missed you girl!" Barron said hugging her as I just stood there wide eyed and then glared at Caitlyn,

"What?" she asked in innocence, and I pulled her into the hallway,

"What are they doing here? They aren't supposed what happened to me!" I said well more like yelled

"I tried to come alone, but they followed me, you know Tess is a lot faster than we give her credit for," she said and I laughed, and then my face paled again,

"What about Shane? Oh god, he can't fond out!" I said in panic, and then her face paled too,

"I never thought of that, oh damnit!" she said

"Alright lets just collect ourselves and play it cool," I said and walked back into the kitchen,

"Nice house you go here Mitch, I always new you'd make it big," Ella said

"Thanks El," I said, "Would you guys like anything, Water? Soda?" I asked heading to the refrigerator and grabbing drinks and giving it to them as I went back to drinking my coffee,

"So Mitch, how are you?" Nate asked

"Oh me I'm fine, just um surprised that you guys are here," I said with a smile

"So Mitch, we all want to know why you left Camp Rock, and I know it wasn't a family emergency because we called your house to see how you were doing but your mom said that you great grandmother didn't die, and that you moved here," Sander said

"Yeah Mitch, why did you really leave," Shane asked and I could've sworn he looked hurt and as I was about to reply I heard another door slam and I sighed in relief,

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Hey," a girl about 5'2 said coming in, she had pin straight hair, brown eyes, and a killer smile that reminded Shane of Mitchie's,

"Sorry we're late," a boy said, and he looked just like her, everyone presumed them to be twins,

"Yeah, if someone over here I'm not mentioning names, Jr. hadn't spent 15 minutes flirting with Shaena Thomas, we would've made the bus and not have had to walk home," the girl said

"Van I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it," they boy she called Jr. pleaded,

"Don say sorry to me, say it to the heels!" she said

"What happened to your heels," Mitchie asked and everyone exchanged confused looks, except for Caitlyn,

"There was a crack in the sidewalk, and I stepped in it, and broke my new peep toe heels, I'm so depressed," she said

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Oh Vanna stop being over dramatic, I'll get you new ones," Mitchie said and Caitlyn finally spoke up,

"What no hello for me?" and both eyes widened

"No way! What are you doing here we haven't seen you since Christmas!" they said at the same time,

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you guys," she said

"And you are?" the girl asked

"Oh sorry," Mitchie said, "This is Nate, Jason, Ella, Shane, Tess, Sander, Barron, and Lola,"

"And guys this is Savanna, and Jr." Mitchie said introducing them

"Please call me Vanna, I only get called Savanna when I'm introuble," she said

"Hi," they said and Vanna turned to Mitchie and said,

"So mom, how do you know these people?"

And everyone went wode eyed and Shane spit out his drink and started coughing,

"M-mom? You have kids?"

* * *

**A/N ooh mini cliffhanger, but will Shane find out that they're his? Find out next time, but in the meantime, please, please review it makes me smile, **

**8 reviews to get chapter 2**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	3. Isn't that your name?

****

A/N wow all of you guys are blowing my mind with these reviews! I've

_**never **_**gotten a better response for a story! Thank you! Well sorry for not updating but yesterday I was caught up in my book, I read **_**Twilight **_**and now I'm seriously hooked, and I've only read the first one, so no spoiling haha, and yeah, sorry that this is incrediably short, but if you have any ideas feel free to PM me, I'd really like some help, and I was thinking this has nothing to do with the story, but should I wright a _Twilight _story? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, but I do however own Savanna and Jr. **

**Dedication: To my awesome reviewers who make me want to keep writing this,  
**

"M-mom? You have kids?" Shane stuttered

"Yes?" Mitchie replied but it came out like a question

"Since when?" Jason asked and Nate slapped him upside the head,

"How old are you sweetie?" Tess asked Savanna

"I'm 14 almost 15," she replied and Shane's eyes widened, and after an awkward silence Caitlyn spoke up,

"So Vans, how's that new song your writing?"

"Horribly, I can't find the right music for it, it's really depressing me," she said

"You like music?" Nate asked

"Yeah I'm practically obsessed, it annoys my mom all the time," she said

"Why?" Lola asked

"Because she should be focusing on school, and not having her head in that songbook 24/7," Mitchie replied

"Well school's over, so now I can focus more on my music, thank god," she said

"What about you? Do you like music?" Ella asked Jr.

"Yeah, I'm not into singing, but I like mixing and playing the guitar," He replied and then Vanna's phone started ringing, and she walked out of the room,

"So, what does Jr. stand for?" Barron asked

"Oh, I'm named after my dad," he simply said

"Well what's your full name?" Sander asked

"Why?" he asked

"We just want to know," He replied

"Fine, I don't see the big deal, it's just Shane Joseph Gray Jr." he said with a shrug, and Shane spit out his drink and started coughing,

"Dude isn't that your name?" Jason asked as everyone rolled their eyes,

"Yeah, but why would- oh my god." He said finally figuring it out,

After an awkward silence a scream filled the room and Mitchie's eyes widened as Savanna came running in the room,

"What? Are you hurt?" Mitchie asked frantically checking Vanna for any signs of injury,

"No, but you'll never guess what!" she squealed

"What?" Mitchie asked

"Guess who asked me out?" she asked

"Who?" Mitchie asked getting excited

"Kyle Hansen!" she screamed and then Mitchie screamed,

"No way!" Mitchie said

"Way!" she said, and Caitlyn then joined in on their screaming,

"I'm going to do my hair," she said

"What's up with you and your hair?" Jr. asked

"I don't know actually, mom says I get it from our dad, oh well," she said and ran up the stairs,

"So Jr. you got a girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked

"No, but I want one," he said

"Who?" Caitlyn asked

"Shaena Thomas," he said sheepishly

"Well go for it! What's the worst that could happen? She'd say no?" Caitlyn asked

"You're right, thanks Aunt Cait," he said and ran upstairs,

"Hey Mitch can I talk to you?" Shane asked,

"Uh, sure," she said cautiously,

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

As I motioned for him to walk into our family room, he looked at all the pictures, and smiled,

"Are they?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but I knew _exactly _what he was talking about,

"Come on Mitch, you know exactly what I'm talking about, are they mine?" he asked

"Yes," I replied,

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked, I couldn't figure out how he was feeling, was he hurt that I didn't tell him? Was he angry? Happy? I couldn't read his expression but I started,

"Because-"

* * *

**A/N alright, I'm going to end it here, I know this chapter feels kinda short, but please review! It'd mean a lot! And now that Shane knows, will he want to be there? Or will he leave them? Tell me what you think!**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	4. You are my life

**A/N Wow! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! It means so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been trying to get all my school stuff ready, so I've been busy**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock**

* * *

"Because what Mitchie?" Shane asked a little irritated

"Because I didn't want to ruin your life!" she exploded

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Being a father at 17 isn't exactly good publicity for you Shane," Mitchie said

"I would've given up the fame," he said

"And that's another reason, Shane don't you get it? I didn't want you to stop your life for me, or them!" she said

"But Mitchie you were my life, you probably still are, and I want them to be my life too," he said

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked exasperated flopping down on the couch and screaming into a pillow

"I probably should but I don't" he said sitting next to her.

"Why don't you?" she asked

"Because you had a reason, sure it was an incredibly stupid reason, but a reason," he said grinning as Mitchie rolled her eyes

"So, what do they actually know about me?" he asked her

"Well, your name, I met you at Camp Rock, your obsessed with your hair, and that you were a really great guy," she said

"Wow, so let's go tell them," he said getting,

"No you idiot! Stay here," she said grabbing his arm and flinging him back onto the couch,

"Ow, don't hurt the rockstar," he said rubbing his arm.

"Sure popstar," she said grinning

"Must you call me that?" he asked annoyed

"Yeah," she said grinning

"So why can't we tell them?" he asked

"Because I want them to get to know you first, you know give them a chance to bond, then when the time is right we can tell them," she replied getting up and walking into the kitchen

"Alright fine," Shane muttered following her,

When Mitchie walked in she immediately covered her eyes,

"Guys! Not in my house!" She yelled at Nate and Caitlyn who pulled away blushing,

"Sorry," they muttered,

"So Mitchie, not to pry or anything, but how did you manage to hide your kids for 14 years?" Tess asked

"Very carefully," she said and they looked at her questioningly

"Well for example, I kept them away from the paparazzi as much as possible, and I moved to a state where I knew you'd never look for me," she replied

"How did you manage to hide them from paparazzi?" Nate asked

"I don't even know," Mitchie replied getting some coffee

"So Caitlyn why didn't you tell anyone?" Ella asked

"Yeah Cait, why didn't you tell anyone?" Mitchie asked

"Because Mitchie told me not too, I mean she had a good enough reason and it seemed like she needed to be alone for a while," she said and Shane winced, "And besides I know Mitchie would've done the same thing for me," She stated

"Well it's getting late, we better go," Shane said getting up,

"Wait where are you guys staying?" Mitchie asked,

"Um a hotel down the street?" Caitlyn said

"No, I insist you stay here, I'd be a terrible friend if I let you stay here, and it'd be a bad example for my kids," she stated

"Alright, we'll get our bags from the car," Barron said and all the boys walked out

"You know Mitch, you look hot for someone with two kids," Lola said

"Thanks, it was all the rehearsals and tours I went on," she said

"Yeah, but I was wondering why you quit the business? You were an awesome singer, I must admit, I have all your albums," Ella said and I blushed

"I don't know, I guess I got tired of the fame, and just wanted to be normal, and I wanted to be there for my kids, not just the fame-obsessed mom who never came home," she replied

"I wish my mom was like you," Tess muttered as the boys came in with the bags,

"Where do we put these?" Sander asked

"Um down the hall or on the second floor, we have too many guest rooms," Mitchie said

Later the guys and girls were sitting in the living room laughing about stuff,

"Okay so we were walking in this alley, I don't know why we even were, but all of a sudden Nate is on the floor laughing and I looked at him like he was an idiot and then he pointed to behind me and I turned around and I swear my jaw almost fell to the floor and I fell to the ground laughing too, because there was Jason walking ahead of us like nothing happened but apparently his pants got caught on a dumpster and ripped off, but that wasn't the funny part, his underwear was hot pink and he had red lips on the ass," Shane said and he and Nate busted out laughing, Mitchie and the other joined as Jason turned bright shade of crimson and Mitchie fell on the floor and was clutching her stomach,

"Alright, enough," Jason said hiding behind the pillow in embarrassment,

Then the door opened and two girls walked in,

"Hey E! Hi Stacey," Mitch said hugging her sister Stacey and her adopted sister Elisha,

"Hey guys, oh my god Shane Gray is that you?" Stacey said in disbelief

"In the flesh, hey girls long time no see," he said smiling

"I'll say," Elisha said hugging him

"So what brings you here at 8:00" Mitchie asked

"Look what we found," Stacey said and pushed Vanna towards her, she was crying obviously,

"Vans what happened to you?" Mitchie asked hugging her daughter, who pulled away,

"Nothing I'm fine," she snapped and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut and everyone jumped,

"What happened Stace?" Mitchie asked her little sister

"Umm well me and E were boy shopping at the mall and we saw her sitting there crying," She replied

"Why were you boy shopping?" Caitlyn asked

"We need new boys," E said

"What was she doing at the mall?" Stacey asked Mitchie,

"She was supposed to- oh god no," she said running up the stairs and everyone followed her, and now it was crowded in the hallway,

"Vanna, open up," Mitchie said

"No, leave me alone," she said

"Please Vans for me," Mitchie pleaded

"I said no!" she yelled

"Savanna Elisabeth Margaret Gray! Open this door now or I will knock it down!" she yelled and everyone's eyes widened

"Go Mitchie," Barron mumbled under his breath

"What," she said opening the door,

"Can I come in?" she asked

"You can," Vanna said

"Alright, guys would you give us a minute?" Mitchie asked and they nodded as they went downstairs and laughed when Nate tripped

"What happened?" Mitchie asked sitting on her daughter's bed

"He stood me up," she said tears falling down her face, "Can't say that I blame him," Vanna muttered quickley,

"What did you say?" Mitchie asked her daughter,

"I can't blame him for standing me up," she told her mother,

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked

"Well I'm not the most popular girl in school, sure I have a lot of friends, but I'm not in the 'In Crowd', and I'm not all that pretty," she said

"My sweetie, you're much more than what you give yourself credit for," Mitchie said

"You have to say that, you my mother," she said

"Maybe, but I'm not lying either," Mitchie said getting up,

She walked down the stairs and saw everyone in the kitchen

"Hey guys," Mitchie sighed

"What's up with Vans?" Cait asked

"Well she's trying to convince herself that she isn't pretty," Mitchie said

"Why I think she's pretty," Caitlyn said and everyone agreed

"I said the same thing, she thinks because I'm her mom, she's being biased," she said

"I just wish someone could talk to her," Mitchie mumbled hoping no one would hear, but Shane did,

"I'll talk to her," he said

"No Shane, you don't have to," Mitchie said to him,

"But I want to," he said

"Alright," she said and he smiled and walked up the stairs,

He knocked on Vanna's door,

"Mom go away," she said

"Um no, it's Shane, can we talk?" He asked

"Sure," she said and opened up the door,

When he walked through the door he looked around her room, it had a laptop and keyboard, and she had a collection of guitars, it looked like music was her life, just like his,

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked

"Um what happened?" he asked sitting next to her,

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered

"I'll try," he said and she sighed

"Um well it's no big deal, I just got stood up, and my mom flipped out when I said I didn't blame him," she said

"Why?" he asked

"Like I told my mother, I'm not the most popular or the prettiest," she said

"Well I think your pretty, as do many other people," he said

"Are you lying?" she asked

"Why would I lie? I'm trying to get on your good side," he said with a grin which made her laugh, and he smiled again, she had Mitchie's laugh,

"Well that boy is obviously an idiot, standing up a girl as terrific as yourself," he said

"You really think so?" she asked

"I know so," he said

She smiled, "Thanks Shane, you're a good person to talk to," she replied

"I try," he said with a grin, "If you ever need to talk you can just ask, or call," he said

"Okay, well I need to sleep, If I'm gonna try and finish my song tomorrow," she said

"Alright good luck and if you need help, I'm down the hall," he said pointing to the room,

"You're staying here?" She asked

"Uh huh," he said walking out,

"Goodnight Shane," Vanna said

"Night V," he said and hugged her and walked downstairs only to see Mitchie there watching dishes and he walked up behind her,

"Everyone gone to sleep?" he asked in her ear and she jumped up three feat in the air, and turned around and put a hand on her heart,

"You scared me half to death," she said

"That's the plan," he said grinning

"Jerk," she said playfully hitting him,

"I try," he said still grinning

"How'd it go?" she asked

"Amazingly good, I managed to finally convince her," he said

"How'd it feel talking to her?" Mitchie asked drying the dishes

"Good, I'm glad I did, she's a lot like you Mitch," he said

"And like you too," Mitchie replied turning to face him,

Then all of a sudden Mitchie tripped over something on the floor and pulled Shane down with her, so now she was on top of him,

Their faces were inches apart and and he leaned in and-

* * *

**A/N alright mini cliffy haha, but you already know what's gonna happen, but what will happen will they get together, or stay friends? Tell me what you think in a review, please?**

**10 reviews to get chapter 4**

**Much love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	5. Sparks and Fireworks

**A/N OMFG! Already over 80 reviews? You guys seriously rock, I'm sorry I haven't been on like I've said before, my mom's computer is broken but it's getting fixed so yeah, and I've been swamped with schoolwork and it's only been a couple of days, but thank you guys for being so incredibly patient! You Rock!!**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Camp Rock, **

* * *

Shane leaned in and caught Mitchie in a soft kiss, when she pulled away she looked at him,

"Wow," she managed to finally say

"Sparks still there huh?" he asked

"Even after all these years," she said getting up off him,

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you since Camp Rock," he said

"Same here, you know most of my love songs?" she asked him

"Every one, what about them?" He asked curiously

"They were all about you," she said blushing

"I'll take that as a complement," he said

"Good, cause that's what it was," Mitchie said

"I'm glad," Shane replied and they stared at eachother for a while until Mitchie said,

"Alright all of this cheesiness is starting to irritate me," She said

"Me too," he said laughing

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed," Mitchie said getting up from the kitchen table

"Alright, night Mitch," Shane said

"Night Shane," she said with a smile and he kissed her again, but this time with more passion,

"Oh yeah, I definitely missed that," Shane said with a goofy grin,

"I bet you did," she said grinning and walked into her room and closed the door shut.

* * *

The Next Morning

Mitchie woke up and went downstairs and everyone was sitting there eating breakfast

"Good morning," she said cheerfully

"Morning," they replied and Shane winked at her,

"Hey Mitch can I talk to you?" Caitlyn asked

"Sure," she said and they walked into the hallway,

"What's up?" Mitchie asked

"What's up with you and popstar over there?" Caitlyn asked curiously

"I don't know, but he kissed me!" Mitchie said and Caitlyn squealed

"Whoa, what was that?" Mitchie asked, because never in her life has Caitlyn squealed,

"I don't know, but what happened, I want details!" she said dragging her into the family room and pushing her onto the couch

"Alright, let see… um I was washing dishes when Shane came downstairs and he scared me, and we started talking, and I tripped and fell on him, and he kissed me, and Cait I swear, there were so many fireworks," Mitchie said

"Like fourth of July fireworks?" She asked

"Better," Mitchie replied

"No flippin way!" she said

"Yes flippin way!" Mitchie shrieked

"So what are you guys back together or what?" Caitlyn asked

"I don't know, I want to be, but I'm scared that he'll think its for the kids," she said

"I'll have Nate talk to him," she said

"How are you and Nate by the way?" Mitchie asked

"Good, we'll be married 4 years next week," she said smiling,

"What's he gonna do?" Mitchie asked

"I don't know, could you, you know ask him?" Caitlyn asked

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" she asked as they started laughing and walked back into the kitchen

"What's up with the giggling girls?" Barron asked

"Oh nothing, hey Nate can I talk to you for a sec?" Caitlyn asked

"Okay," he said getting up and following her into the other room,

"Wonder what that's about?" Shane asked

"Yeah, a real mystery, who's hungry?" Mitchie said and walked to the stove and started cooking,

* * *

(Caitlyn's POV)

I dragged Nate into the living room and he asked

"Are we here actually to talk or make out?"

"To talk," I said and he pouted, and I added,

"But if you help me, I'll reward you later," I said with a smile and added a wink

"Anything," he said too quickley and his eyes were darkened with lust, which made me laugh,

"Alright, I need you to talk to Shane," I said simply

"About?" he asked motioning his hands for me to tell him more,

"Mitchie," I said again simply

"Dear god Caitlyn just tell me, I can't handle your simple answers," he moaned

"Alright, well Mitchie wants to be more with Shane and she wants to know if she feels the same way, but she doesn't want him to think it's just for the kids," she said

"That's better and I'll do it," he said

"Thanks Natey," I said and pecked his lips,

"You owe me," he said walking away

* * *

(Nate's POV)

Damn I hate when Caitlyn teases me, it's not funny, and its mean well anyways I have to find Shane,

I spotted him with Mitchie in a room,

"Wow, what's this?" I asked

"Our recording studio/ where we keep all the musical items," Mitchie said

"You have a recording studio in your _house_?" I asked

"And a dance studio," she said

"Why?" I asked

"Because when the kids were little I couldn't take them to a real studio without having them fight or yell or whine or cry," she said

"So you built this?" Shane asked

"Yeah, pretty much," she said

"Yeah, well Shane can I talk to you alone?" I asked him

"Sure," he said

"I'll leave you guys alone," Mitchie said and walked out

"What's up man?" Shane asked looking at the buttons on the recording thingy, I never knew what it was called, Caitlyn might, I should ask her later, when I don't have her pinned-

"Nate?" Shane asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh? Oh right, um what's up with you and Mitchie?" I asked

"Why?" he asked

"Just curious," I replied

"Well I don't know, I guess I'm still in love with her," he said

"You _guess_?" I asked

"Alright, I know I'm still in love with her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way," he said

"Oh god Shane, you're worse than a girl, just tell her, she might feel the same way," I said

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked me

"Maybe, maybe not, just tell her," I said and walked out and spotted Caitlyn reading in the living room,

"Hey" I said sitting next to her,

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked

"Good, he admitted he still loves her, so now all he has to do is tell her, which he will because I basically called him a girl," I said smiling

"Awesome," she said going back to her book and I grabbed it and I closed it,

"Nu-uh, I kept my end of the deal, it's time for yours," I said and scooped her up in my arms and she giggled and I ran to the room we were staying in and slammed the door shut,

* * *

(Shane's POV)

After Nate left I sat in the room thinking when all of a sudden I heard Caitlyn giggle and a door slam, so I walked out to see Mitchie sitting in the family room watching TV,

"Nate and Caitlyn are having sex in your house," I said sitting next to her

"That would explain the banging every 5 minutes," she said and then you heard a _bang!_

"There it goes again," she said turning off the TV

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Of course, what about?" she asked turning her body so she faced me,

"Mitchie, I love you, and I was wondering if, well this kinda sounds stupis since we're grown adults, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

She thought for a moment and then said…………

* * *

**A/N alright next chapter! Kinda a mini cliffy well what do YOU think will happen, please review and tell me your thoughts, pretty please?**

**10 reviews to get chapter 5 **

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	6. I think things are going to get better

****

A/N Again I say OMFG! Already over 100 reviews? I seriously love y'all. So here is the next chapter, and I made a mistake in my writing the twin's last name should be Torres not Gray, because Smitchie isn't married cough yet cough.

**Disclaimer: y'all know I don't own Camp Rock, but if I did I'd be writing the sequel and make Smitchie kiss**

**Dedication: to Kana's Mirror she seriously rock's! She totally gave me inspiration and helped me make this story better! And she basically wrote the beginning. So this is for you Kana! **

* * *

Mitchie blushed. "I-I don't know, Shane. We haven't seen each other in fourteen years, and I just saw you again a few days ago. It's all moving too fast for me." Mitchie inhaled deeply before saying, "I'm sorry, Shane. I can't."

Shane's eyes widened. What had happened to her these past fourteen years? Oh, right. She had kids. He mentally kicked himself. And it's all my fault he thought. Shane managed a weak smile.

"Its fine, Mitchie. I understand where you're coming from." He paused and turned to look Mitchie in the eyes. "But remember that the offer's still there. Even when I'm old and a prune." he joked, shooting a grin at Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed in relief, before shooting Shane a timid smile. "Thanks, Shane. You don't know how much hearing that means to me." Mitchie got up to leave before she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her back into a pair of strong arms.

"But Mitchie?"

She eyed him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Can we be friends?"

"We always were." she said affectionately. Wriggling out of Shane's arms, she pecked him on the cheek, and pranced out of the room happily, as though a weight were lifted off her shoulders. _'I think things are going to get a lot better, now.'_

Oh how wrong she was

* * *

(Shane's POV)

"Nate!" I yelled banging on his door

"What?" he asked walking out, and closing the door,

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked and he shrugged and headed out the door,

"So what happened? Are you and Mitchie official now?" Nate asked sitting down on a bench in the front of the house,

"Nope, she said it was moving to fast," he said

"But, wait I thought that Cait said that- oh I so have to talk to her later," He muttered

"So are you okay?" he asked

"I don't know, I feel like I just pressured her and I'm scared I'll lose her as a friend," I said staring up at the sky

"Well all I can say now is just give it time, let the flame rekindle, and when the time is right you can ask her again and hopefully she'll say yes," he said walking into the house,

"Yeah, _hopefully_" Shane muttered following him inside,

* * *

xThe Next Day

(Mitchie's POV)

I woke up feeling a whole lot better, I think that me and Shane being just friends is going to work out just fine

_Are you sure about that?_ A voice inside my head told me, of course I was sure, it' what's best for us,

_Maybe but is that what you really want? _The voice said again and I ignored it, suddenly I felt the weight on my bed shift and I looked up and saw Caitlyn kneeling on the edge of my bed,

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked sitting up

"Just because the door is closed doesn't mean it's locked," she replied coming over to sit next to me,

"Is there a reason as to why you came in?" I asked her

"Yeah, I heard about what happened last night, are you okay?" she asked me

"How did you find out?" I asked

"Nate told me, I guess Shane told him, but Mitch I thought you _wanted_ to be with him," she said emphasizing 'wanted'

"I did," I said getting up and walking to my bathroom to brush my teeth,

"Well then why did you change your mind?" Caitlyn asked following me

"I finally used my head, I mean it's just to fast, and I'm still adjusting to the fact that he's here," I said spitting the toothpaste into the sink and went over to my vanity and started brushing my hair,

"Whatever you say Mitch, whatever you say," Caitlyn said walking out

When I went downstairs I saw everyone and I said

"Morning guys!" and flashed them a cheesy grin

"Morning," they replied and when I looked at Shane he gave me an awkward smile before getting up and leaving,

_And you said things were going to work out_ The voice repeated again, Oh god will you sut up! I yelled in my head, I _need _to go to a therapist and fast,

"Hey mom, Can I go to the mall with Courtney?" Vanna asked coming down the stairs,

"Sure, but be home, by curfew," I said and she said bye and left,

I was uncomfortable about how things were going with Shane so I went up to his room to talk to him, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, I knocked harder and it swung open,

I cautiously walked in and saw that some of his bags were gone, when I was walking out I saw a note on the mirror, It said 'Mitchie' on it so it must be for me, I picked it up and read,

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Since you're reading this it means you found my room almost empty, I just had to get out of here, it felt to awkward, but I'll be back in a couple of days, please don't worry, I love you, even though you might not_

_-Shane_

"Oh Shane," I said as I slid down the wall clutching the note to my chest.

* * *

**A/N alright how many of you hate me right now? I needed a plot twist and I thought this would be a good way to start, but anyways, where did he go? And will Mitchie find him and re consider her discision? Find out next time!**

**10 reviews to get chapter 6!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	7. Fight for Her

**A/N thank you guys for the reviews and positive response! I love you guys! Well here's the next chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock sigh**

**Dedication: um to Disney otherwise Camp Rock wouldn't of existed and neither would this fic.**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

Oh my god, how could this have happened, what did I do?

_I told you it was a mistake turning him down._ The voice in my head told me,

No you didn't! I yelled in my head

_Well it was implied! _The voice hissed back,

Well next time be more specific! I yelled in my head, oh god I seriously need help if I'm yelling at a voice in my head,

I let a loud groan and flopped down on the now neatly made bed when Caitlyn poked her head in,

"Hey Mitch, what's up? Where's Shane?" she asked sitting down next to me,

"Here," I said handing her the note, I watched as she skimmed it eyes widening toward then end

"Wow," she finally said

"Yup," I said with a long sigh

"Well what are you going to do abut it?" she finally asked me after a long silence

"I don't know, what am I supposed to do Cait?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe go after him?" she asked rhetorically

"Why? He needed time to think," I said

"Oh I don't know maybe because you love him?" she said

I just sat there in silence, staring well more like glaring at the wall

"Mitch you love him right?"

* * *

(Vanna's POV)

After going to the mall me and Jr. decided to go get some ice cream,

"So, has Kyle apologized yet?" Jr. asked paying for the ice cream

"I guess, if you can call 29 voicemails saying he was a jerk apologizing," I said

"Well obviously he doesn't know what he's missing," he said smiling at me

"Damn straight!" I yelled

"Conceited," he coughed and I laughed

"Hey isn't that Shane?" I asked stopping and looking at the guy standing a mere 20 feet away

"Think so, Hey Shane!" Jr. yelled

"You idiot! What if it wasn't you shouldn't be yelling at strangers," I hissed at him,

"Hey guys," he said walking over to us,

* * *

(Shane's POV)

After seeing Mitchie at breakfast I had to get out of there, I just grabbed my guitar, leather jacket, and some clothes for about a day or two, scribbled a quick note to Mitchie and snuck out the window, which let me tell you was not a wise idea because I was staying on the 2nd floor

This meant I fell out of the window with a thud; I got up, brushed my self off and headed down the road

After about 5 minutes of wandering around Hartford** (A/N btw that's where they live in Connecticut) **I came across a park and walked over to a bench and sat down and pulled out my guitar and suddenly this idea came to my head

_**She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah**_

**You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you**

**We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah**

**You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you**

Satisfied, I put down my guitar and started to think,

Was walking away really necessary? Or was I just trying to make her love me? Probably the 2nd one, if I wanted her to love me I'd wait for her, it didn't matter how long it takes, she'll be mine someday. That makes sense right? Of course it makes sense, oh god this is weird, I'm a grown man and I'm talking to myself.

Hmm I should play that song for Nate and Jason, I thought

Nah, I think that's a song that's best kept in my head,

All of a sudden I heard a voice yell, "Hey Shane!" and I looked up and saw my kids looking at me, only they didn't know they were my kids,

"Hey guys," I said getting up and walking over to them,

"Hi," they replied

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"We could ask you the same thing," Vanna said crossing her arms and looking at me curiously

"What she means is that we're heading home, do you wanna come with us?" Jr. said trying to rephrase

"No it's not," she said

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?" Jr. asked me

"Just thinking," I replied sitting back down on a bench

"About what?" Vanna asked sitting down next to me

"Jeez Vans, stop trying to pry," Jr. said sitting on the other side of me

"No its alright, it's just I love this girl, and she thinks we're moving too fast, so I don't know what to do, I don't want to just sit on the sidelines and watch her I don't even know," I said rubbing my temples

"So fight for her, don't give up," Vanna stated simply

"I don't think she wants me too," I said

"So? Shane, dude if you love this girl, then you won't stop at anything till she's yours." Jr. said

"Thanks guys," I replied

"Welcome, well we better get going," Vanna said getting up, but I just sat there

"Aren't you coming?" she asked me

"No, I'm just gonna think for a while, I'll be back soon," I said

"Alright, whatever you say," Jr. said

"Bye J, bye V," I said for some reason I've become accustomed to calling them by those names.

"Bye," they replied walking off

They're right, I'm gonna fight for Mitchie, I'm gonna fight till she's mine.

* * *

**A/N alright here's the chapter? And who loved the father/children moment? Too bad they don't know Shane's their father, but they will soon enough, so please tell me what you thought and please review!**

**10 reviews to get chapter 7**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	8. Oh damnit

****

A/N thanks you guys for all the amazing reviews! It means a lot! Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Savanna and Jr. but that's about it.**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"Of course I love him Cait, why would you even ask that?" I asked

"Because when you really love someone that answer is automatic, you don't pause for a good 2 minutes thinking about it." She retorted

"Maybe, at least I think so, yeah I love him, right?" I asked myself, now I _defiantly _know something is wrong when I start to question if I love the guy who's my supposed soul mate, but now, I don't know.

I sighed as I hid my face in my hands, why all of a sudden was this so hard?

* * *

I finally got tired of being confused so I went downstairs, only to be greeted by my kids who were sitting at the kitchen table with a bag of Oreo's and two glasses of milk, I swear I've only seen them eat an apple about 2 times in their entire lives, that's really bad right? Their diets have got to change.

"Hey mom," Jr. said as I sat down at the table with them

"Hey, guys, so tell me what are my darling children up to?" I asked taking an Oreo off of Vanna's plate,

"Hey!" She said as I shoved it into my mouth and grinned at her, her reply was the usual, rolling her eyes

"Oh, we saw Shane earlier," Vanna mentioned a couple minutes later and my ears perked up

"Oh?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, we ran into him at the park," Jr. piped up shoving yet another Oreo into his mouth,

"What happened?" I asked

"Oh nothing, he needed some advice so we gave him some, he said he'd be back in a couple of days," Vanna said

"What did he need advice on?" I asked them

"Oh just girl advice, I feel bad for him," Jr. said finishing his milk and running up to his room,

"Yeah me too, oh well off to start writing!" she said and ran up the stairs and I chuckled softly to myself,

I heard one of the chairs slide out and I looked up and saw Nate sitting there grinning as he helped himself to the Oreo's in the bag,

"Hello," he said shoving one into his mouth

"Hey, what's up?" I asked splitting the Oreo in half and licking off the crème.

"Nothing, so Shane left?" He asked

"Yeah, but the kids said he said he'll be back in a couple days," I replied getting up and going to the fridge to pour myself a glass of milk, I poured one for Nate too, when I sat back down I asked

"So, how bad is he?"

"Not that bad, he understands why you did what you did, he's just hurt," He replied glugging his milk

"Must you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" he asked a smug smile tugging on the corners of his lips

"Glug your milk," I replied

"Does it bother you?" he asked again

"Yes" I said a little irritated

"Then, I must," he said with a dramatic sigh and continued to glug his milk,

"Whatever," I said stealing his Oreo and shoving it into my mouth, and got up and headed out,

"You suck," he said

"I know right?" I asked smirking and ran up the stairs

Then I quickly poked my head back down

"Hey Nate?" I asked

"Yeah Mitch?" He asked

"I kinda need my sleep tonight so if you and Caitlyn could try not to have sex, I'd greatly apriciate it," I said a smile tugging my lips then busted out laughing.

"Shut up!" He said and threw an Oreo at me, I ducked, grinned and ran to my bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

(2 days later)

I was sitting in my living room working on my laptop when I looked out the window and saw Shane walking outside,

I quickly got up, shuffling around the house trying to find m shoes, when I finally did, I ran outside and tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped a little and turned and grinned at me

"Hey," he said

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked genuinely worried

"Yep, perfectly fine, my heads all clear now, got it all figured out up here," he said tapping his head,

"Well what is your conclusion Mr. Gray?" I asked raising my right eyebrow

"That, we can be friends," he said walking in front of me towards the house, but I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "For now,"

When we got inside we saw everyone in the kitchen,

"Hey man what's up?" Nate asked Shane

"Ehh not much, you know the usual," he said smirking

"So you okay now?" Sander asked him, the rest of them gang had been informed earlier that week

"Yep, me and Mitchie are gonna stay friends," he replied

"What about the kids?" Lola asked

"What kids?" Jason asked a confused look appearing on his face,

"Shane and Mitchie's kids," Nate said obviously

"They have kids, what are their names, I wanna meet them!" he said jumping up and down as everyone rolled their eyes

"You've met them you know Jr. and Vanna," I said

"Wait Jr. and Vanna are Shane's kids?" he yelled

Then I heard a gasp and I turned to see my kids standing right there, I winced when I heard Vanna scream,

"HE'S OUR WHAT?!"

"Oh damnit," Shane muttered

* * *

**A/N alright, the next chapter! Tell me what you thought! And now they know, but I as many of you can tell Vanna isn't too happy, well please, please review!!**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	9. Reaction

**A/N alright thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock; if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd probably be caught flirting with Joe Jonas**

**Dedication: To my awesome beta Kana! Without her, this chapter would've been filled with spelling and grammar mistakes, so thanks Kana!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, he's our what?" Junior asked, blinking owlishly at Mitchie and Shane. Vanna just stood there, arms crossed and glaring daggers at them.

"Nice going Jason," Nate said slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked hitting Nate back, then Nate decided to hit him back, and within minutes they were in a huge slap fight.

"If you two girls are done, we need to talk," Shane snapped as Nate and Jason glared at him.

Jason huffed at Shane. "Whatever." he said, crossing his arms indignantly.

"You lied to us." Vanna scoffed, glaring at Shane. "I thought you were my friend, Shane." Said person noticed she didn't call him, 'Dad.' Of course, he couldn't expect her to - she just found out today.

"Don't use that tone of voice with us, young lady. We didn't lie to you." Mitchie protested.

Vanna snorted. "You didn't exactly tell us the truth. Now, did you, Mom?"

"You don't talk to your mother like that." Shane interjected.

"You're right. So I'll talk to my dad like that." His newly proclaimed daughter glared at him before stalking off to her room.

Junior sighed. "I'm sorry about Vanna. She tends to be over-dramatic, sometimes."

Shane nodded before asking, "You don't mind? That I'm your father, I mean."

"Of course I do. I mean, you missed out on the first 14 years of our life. I can't exactly say I'm not angry at you for that." Shane lowered his head. He couldn't blame Junior for being mad at him. "But,"

Shane looked up once more to meet Junior's eyes. "that doesn't mean that I'm going to hate you. 'Sides, it's better to meet you now than when I'm already grown up." He shot Shane a small grin, earning a hug from his father.

"Thanks, Junior. You don't know how much that means to me." Shane murmured into Junior's hair.

Pulling away, Junior shot his parents a laid-back grin. "You know, Mom. I hope you know that I already knew this."

"How?" Mitchie asked

"Mom, I may be a teenage boy with raging horomones," Nate laughed at this. "but I'm not stupid. The name was kind of a giveaway."

"Well, that was…" Shane said, pausing trying to find a better word.

"Interesting?" Tess supplied.

Mitchie sank to her knees, staring at the wall. _What did do make my daughter hate me?_ she thought to herself. _Oh, right. I lied to her... _She was so lost in her thoughts, she never heard anyone calling her name.

"Mitchie? You okay?" Barron asked

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm just going to my room and think..."

Shane watched her walk upstairs, a worried look appearing on his face.

"She'll be fine. Just think, it could be a lot worse." Jason reassured.

"Thanks Jase, totally know how to make a person feel better," Shane stated sarcastically walking away,

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jason muttered.

Caitlyn snorted. "I doubt it. I bet someone stole his hair gel."

(Vanna's POV)

I was lying face down on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Mom, what part of "I don't wanna talk" don't you get?" I snapped, my voice sounding muffled from my pillow.

"It isn't mom, it's your amazingly sexy twin brother," Junior's voice came through the door. I rolled my eyes as I got up to open the  
door,

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, they'll eventually roll to the back of your head and stay there," he stated matter-of-factly, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes?" I asked irately.

"What was up with the over-dramatic reaction earlier?" Junior asked, sitting on my bed. "I thought you liked Shane."

"It wasn't over-dramatic. I do like Shane, it's just that I can't see him as our," I paused, shuddering, "dad."

"Shane just wants us to like him. As either a dad or just a friend." he said gently.

"Well, I don't want to know him as a dad." I said turning to look out the window, away from his face.

"Why not?" he inquired, easing himself closer to me.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be called "Dad" by us." I retorted. "He didn't stick around for our entire lives!"

"Vanna!" my brother scolded. "He didn't know he had kids!"

"Don't you think if he knew, he would've been here to help mom?" he asked, turning so that his back faced me. It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer. "I've seen how mom and Shane look at each other, Vanna. They love each other so much." He got up from the bed, still facing away from me. "Don't you know him well enough to know that he loves us?" At this, I was speechless.

"That's what I thought." Junior said snidely, walking away from me.

* * *

**A/N alright there you go! What'd you think, and who thought Vanna was being overdramatic? Well please tell me in a review!**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	10. Oh dear

**A/N alright thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me your thoughts on Vanna's reaction, well here's the next chapter! Also I won't be on as much this week 'cause I have this thing called ITBS testing, so I'll be pretty tired, but I thought I'd let you know**

**PS: ITBS is my school's form of SAT's**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat**

**Dedication: to my lovely reviewers and my awesome beta, you know who you are**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

I was sitting in my room looking at all the pictures of me and my kids over  
the years when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Shane came in and plopped down next to me. "Hey," he said. I replied with  
a tired, "Hi."

"What are you looking at?" he asked, taking the album from me.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. Just a photo album of the kids and me."

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at the picture of Vanna and me,  
laughing softly.

We had our hair piled at the top of our heads, wearing crazy glasses. Vanna  
had her glitter gloss on and my make up looked like a clown's. Cheesy smiles  
were plastered on our faces, looking as though we hadn't a care in the world.

Giggling, I replied, "It was crazy hair and glasses day at Vanna's preschool.  
She refused to wear it if I didn't. So naturally, I wore it too."

"You guys look so close," Shane commented thoughtfully.

"We were," I paused to sigh. "But she hates me now."

"Mitchie, she doesn't hate you. Can you honestly tell me that you didn't  
expect a reaction like that from her? Give her time. She'll forgive you." he  
consoled.

I sighed once more. "You're right." I concluded.

"I know," he replied, sending me a toothy grin. I slapped his chest for the  
cheek.

"Dammit, woman. Must you hit me?" he asked in mock anger.

"Yes." I stated simply with a cheeky smile.

"Then you're gonna pay." Shane declared, shooting me a mischeivous grin. My  
eyebrows shot up in confusion, but it was soon diffused when Shane started  
tickling me.

"ShShane sttop! Please!" I begged, tears of mirth streaming down my  
cheeks.

He shook his head. "Nope, not until you say it!" he answered happily.

"Never!" I protested.

It was Shane whose eyebrows rose, this time. "Suit yourself." He started  
tickling me once more, brushing his fingers over my abdomen quicker.

"Fine, fine! Shane Gray is the sexiest beast in the world!"

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Mitchie dear?" he asked

"Actually, Shane. It took everything out of me." I replied, walking out the  
bedroom door.

Shane followed me. He pretended to be offended. "That hurt, Torres." He  
placed a hand over his heart.

"Too bad, Gray. Suck it up."

"At least I got you to smile," he pointed out.

I smiled at him again. "You're right." Upon reaching the kitchen, I glanced  
around the room, noticing it was completely empty.

"Caitlyn and Nate went out to eat, Barron, Sander, and Tess went to the  
mall for a big surprise there. I don't know where Jason and Ella went, though."  
Shane said, sitting down at the table.

"They went to the park to look at birds," Junior called, descending the  
stairs.

"Big surprise there," Shane replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "What's up Junior?" I asked

"Have you seen my laptop?" he asked, looking under a stack of newspapers  
on the counter.

"Dining room table," I replied. Junior darted out of the room in search  
of his laptop.

Vanna came down the stairs a short while later, phone in hand.

"Hey sweetie," I called. She openly stared at me before handing me the  
phone.

"It's Grandma. She wants to talk to you." Vanna waited until I held the  
phone in my hand before dashing back up to her room. I sighed and held the  
phone up to my ear, preparing to talk into it.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Mitchie, sweetie, are you busy tonight?" Connie asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Your father and I are in town for a few days and we were wondering if  
you'd like to have dinner with us."

"I'd love to, Mom. And I'm sure Shane and the kids would love that too." I  
replied, smiling. It had been a couple months since I'd seen my parents, so I  
was eager to meet up with them.

"Shane's there? It'll be nice to see him again." I could practically hear  
my mother smiling into the receiver. "I'll see you tonight! Love you!"

"Love you too." I replied before hanging up.

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"My parents are in town. They want to have dinner with us." I said,  
tentatively.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Mom, no. My dad, definitely." I said

"Why's that?"

I swallowed audibly. "Let's just say he hasn't quite gotten over the whole,  
"I got pregnant at sixteen" fiasco yet..."

Shane paled visibly. "Oh dear..."

* * *

**A/N ooh how will the dinner go? And will Vanna ever forgive Shane and Mitchie? Well find out next chapter! Until then send me a review telling me what you think will happen when Connie and Steve come to visit.**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	11. Dinner from Hell

**A/N wow guys! Almost 200 reviews? That's so crazy! Well I'm glad to say TESTING IS OVER! WOOHOO!! Well here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Camp Rock, and if you didn't, I don't.**

* * *

I took as long as I could to get ready. It's not that I don't love my dad. I do, but I'm not up for another round of him scolding me and telling me about  
what a bad mother I am.

There was a soft knock on the door and Shane poked his head in. "You know," he said coming in and sitting on my bed, "You can't hide in your  
bedroom forever. You'll have to leave eventually. Besides, how bad could it be?"

I just stood in front of my vanity mirror, brushing my hair for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past minute. "You don't now my dad." I  
stated.

"Yes I do," he protested.

"You don't, Shane. The Steve Torres you met long before the pregnancy fiasco is no more." I said tiredly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he prodded gently.

"You know what happened," I snapped. One look at Shane's hurt face and I instantly regretted my words. I took a deep breath turned to face him and  
said, "I'm sorry Shane. It's just this whole thing has me tense." When I received a sympathetic nod, I continued, "This is what happened...

**Flashback **

After the bus pulled in front of my house, I hopped off, nervous and afraid.

"It's now or never," I muttered getting out my key and unlocking the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I called to the empty house. My parents walked through the back door, looking at me with a bewildered and surprised expression.

"Mitchie, sweetie? Why are you home a month early? Did something happen?" Mom asked gently.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked. I led them into the living room.

"Okay," I started. I took a deep breath and continued, "At camp I did something." I said, not making eye contact with them.

"Well, what is it? You can tell us anything, honey." Mom encouraged, reassuring me. Dad just sat there, silent.

"Shane and I kinda, sorta had sex," I mumbled.

Steve and Connie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, dear. Mitchie, we need to get you on the pill soon." She went on rambling before I urged her to sit down.

"I kind of can't be on it right now," I had said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Michelle Torres, don't tell me you're pregnant." Dad warned, his face ashen. I just stood there, looking at my shoes, my face and ears feeling  
as though they were on fire. I wasn't blushing from embarrassment it was from self-pity and shame.

Mom didn't look mad. She just looked a bit disappointed. There was something else in there. Excitement? "Don't worry, sweetie," she reassured. "We'll get  
through this, darling."

"Thank you, Mom. You don't know how much you saying that means to me." I sent a small smile in her direction. I turned to my father. "Dad?"

"Michelle Torres, I have NEVER been so disappointed in you! How on earth could you be so irresponsible!?" Dad exploded from the anger he'd been holding  
in. I couldn't blame him. But his words hurt me worse than anything in my life.

"Dad, please listen." I pleaded. "Listen to m" I was cut off by an angry wave of his arm.

"I don't want to hear it Mitchie. I want you to go upstairs and pack your things. I'm sending you to live with your grandmother," he proclaimed. My  
eyes immediately welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Just go Mitchie. I can't even look at you right now." He stalked off, leaving me with my head in my hands and Mom comforting me.

**End Flashback**

When I finished I looked up at Shane who had his fists and jaw clenched, trembling with suppressed rage. You could practically feel his anger radiating off his form.

"How could he do that? To his own daughter, no less!" Shane demanded.

Mitchie let out a small giggle. "Shane, don't worry about it. What's done is done. It made me realize that I'd have to be much more responsible and that  
life wasn't always fair."

"Still..." he grumbled.

"Come on, Popstar. Let's go." I got up from my spot on the bed, walking out the door, Shane following me closely.

"Vanna! Junior! We're leaving! Come on!" I yelled. They came walking down the stairs a minute later. I was grateful that they decided to change out of their normal jeans and t-shirt.

When we arrived, I was nervous and trembling. What would Dad say about Shane?

"It's Showtime." I muttered, walking through the restaurant door.

"Mitchie! Kids! Shane! It's wonderful to see you again!" Mom exclaimed, motioning for a hug. Her eyes were gleaming beautifully with pure joy.

"Hi Connie. It's nice to see you again too." Shane gave her a grateful smile. "Nice to see you again too, Steve."

"You will address me as Mr. Torres and nothing more." he stated coldly, glowering at Shane.

"Hey Grandma, hi Grandpa." Vanna supplied, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Hi Vanna darling. You look gorgeous tonight," Mom cooed, sitting down in her seat. "Steve, doesn't she look wonderful?"

Dad let out a derisive snort. "That dress is too short. Mitchie, what kind ofmother would let their daughter wear something as revealing as that?" Vanna was wearing a black dress that reached her mid-thigh, a gold jacket and black pumps. Personally, I didn't see anything wrong with the outfit. She looked  
hot.

Despite my own opinions, I looked down at my plate.

Shane was already annoyed at my father for acting this way. But I suppose to criticize his daughter and me was too much. "Leave her alone! She's been  
trying as hard as she can to raise her kids!"

"You stay out of this, Popstar. It's your fault this happened in the first place, so just off! You've stayed out of these kids' lives for fourteen  
years. What makes you think you can butt in now? You don't deserve to be called "Dad" by them." Steve spat angrily.

"Hey!"These kids" happen to have names! Shane didn't even know he had kids in the first place, so don't blame him. And not Mom either! But if he'd known  
we were born, he'd've come help Mom! I'm sure of it! Shane would never do that to her! But I know one thing: Dad would be a better father to us than you ever  
were to Mom!"

My and Shane's eyes widened. She just defended them. And she had called Shane 'Dad'. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. Dad, on the other hand, was  
glaring at Vanna, looking furious at her audacity.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady! I am your grandfather and you will show me respect!" he shouted. When Vanna rolled her eyes, Dad slapped  
her across the face, sending her stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Steve!" Mom gasped in horror. She looked appalled.

"You know what? I've had enough! Let's go!" I gave Mom a small smile and a peck on the cheek. I sent a frosty glare at Dad, walking away from him without  
so much as a second glance.

On the drive home, everything was silent, save for everyone's soft breathing and my aggravated huffs.

Once at home, I turned to Junior. "Dear, would you go to your room? I need to talk to Vanna."

"Sure." He shrugged and ran upstairs.

"Are you okay, V?" Shane asked, inspecting the side of Vanna's face.

"I'm fine. No one talks to my parents like that. And I don't care who they are." she stated simply, delicately touching her offended cheek.

"So, are we forgiven?" I asked tentatively.

"Will Shane tell me where he got his guitar?"

"Sure." he replied, grinning softly.

"Then I guess you're forgiven then." She walked up the stairs before pausing. "Good night, Mom. Good night... Dad."

Shane never looked happier since I'd seen him fourteen years ago.

* * *

**A/N alright! All is well again! Or is it? There's just one problem, Smitchie still isn't together, but they will be but it won't be easy getting there. Until then please review!**

**And can you review my new story **_**Help Us Shakespeare, **_**it'd mean a lot!**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	12. Enough Time

**A/N wow! Seriously guys? Over 200 reviews? Thatnk you guys so much! It blows my mind how many I get, so in thanks here's a slightly ****longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, but I _do _own The Peking Palace because I just made it up.**

* * *

I glanced around my house. It was suddenly so empty and quiet, as opposed to the regular commotion caused by my friends. They had just left yesterday, andI They had just left yesterday, and I already missed them. I'd see Shane again soon, though. After recently  
finding out that he had kids, he insisted that he drop by and see them everyweekend. I couldn't oppose his declaration. Besides, it's not like I'd complain. I get to see Shane every weekend.

I felt myself grinning as I thought about his next visit.

I was playing with the salt and pepper shakers, bored out of my mind. I glanced around the kitchen once more, and took notice that we were out of  
coffee.

_Can't have that_, I thought.

I was about to head out before I decided to ask the kids if they wanted anything. I went upstairs and knocked on Vanna's door. When she opened it, she  
revealed Junior sprawled out on her bed, numerous sheets of paper surrounding him. Vanna and Junior decided to compose their own song.

"What's up, Mom?" she asked.

"I'm going to the grocery store. You guys need anything?"

Vanna glanced over her shoulder to give Junior an inquiring look. He just shook his head in response. She turned back to me and replied, "Nah, we're  
good. Thanks for asking, though."

"Okay. I'll be back in half an hour, honey. Try not to burn down the kitchen." I commented, walking downstairs.

"That was only once!" When I got to the grocery store, I began my new challenge.

What type of coffee should I get?

I decided on Allan Bros. Breakfast at 11 coffee; I always loved that aroma. And its taste was enchanting.

Heading towards the register, I was knocked down abruptly.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, getting up and dusting myself off. "Are you alright?"

"Mitchie? Is that you?" queered a deep voice. A very deep voice that sounded very familiar...

"Brad? Oh, it's wonderful to see you!" I exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. I pulled back from the embrace. I looked him over and gave him a warm  
smile. "Brad Warner. How're you doing? I haven't heard from you in over a year!"  
He was my best friend in college. But he left a year after I graduated. Last I heard, he was in Texas...

"I'm good. You?" I opened my mouth to respond when he silenced me by holding up his large hand. "You know what? Tell me all about it later. Over  
dinner perhaps?"

I was contemplating his offer in my mind. I'd have loved to go. But who would watch the kids? I'd call Shane to ask. I suppose he'd like some bonding time  
with them.

"I'd love to, Brad." I said warmly, flashing him a bright smile.

"Sweet! I'll pick you up at around 7?"

"Perfect." I replied. I kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the cash register.Upon arriving home, I hurriedly shoved the coffee in the  
cabinet before whipping out my phone. I dialed a number quickly before waiting for Shane to pick up.

"Yo, Shane here."

"Hi Shane." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Mitchie. What's up? Is something wrong?" His tone went directly from cheerful to worried. He was already such a great father.

I let out a soft chuckle at his slight paranoia. "Nothing's wrong, Shane," I replied affectionately. "I was just wondering if you'd watch the kids  
tonight."

"Of course I will. I'd love to see them again. But what's the reason, Miss Torres?" he pressed. "Got a hot date tonight?"

I let out a laugh. "I suppose you could call it that. I'm just meeting up with my friend from college. Could you get here at 6 or so? I need to leave by  
7." It was already 4 in the afternoon. If Shane hurried, he could get here before Brad arrived.

"Oh. Okay, then. I'll be here." he muttered. I frowed a bit when I heard a bit of remorse in his tone.

"Thank you so much, Shane. I'll see you later." I said goodbye to Shane before hanging up.

Vanna and Junior came bounding down the stairs. "Who were you talking to?"

"That was your dad. He's coming over to watch you tonight."

"Not that we don't like seeing Dad and all, but why?" Junior asked.

"Remember Brad? I'm having dinner with him tonight."

They exchanged glanced and looked at me pointedly.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing. Better get ready. Don't wanna be late for your date, now do you, Mom?" Vanna muttered, before stalking off in to her room. Junior followed her  
shortly afterwards before giving me a contemptuous glare.

What's up with them? I thought before heading to my room to get ready.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. I rushed to open it, checking my appearance in my mirror once more before answering the door.

When I opened it, I saw Shane standing there, a nonchalant look on his face.

"Well, well, well. Doesn't someone look nice," he complimented, scanning his eyes over my body appreciatively.

I blushed.

"My eyes are up here, Shane." I said in mock annoyance. When he looked at my eyes again, I told him, "Thanks."

He glanced over my shoulder. "Where are the kids?"

"Hold on. Vanna, Junior! Shane's here!" I shouted into the house. They appeared a moment later at my side.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" they questioned simultaneously.

A honk sounded from outside. Looking around Shane, I saw Brad in his car, waving at me.

"Crap." I said. "I still need my shoes!" I sent a signal to Brad, saying to wait a bit, before tearing through the house to find my shoes.

Vanna ran off and came back a moment later, with a pair of black flats and a thick belt to go with my simple maroon dress. "This'll look so much better  
with that." she commented, handing me the objects.

"Bye guys! I'll see you in a couple hours! Try not to burn the kitchen again!" I said quickly, all of it coming out in one breath. I vaguely heard  
Vanna splutter an indignant reply before Shane put his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax Mitchie. They'll be fine. Now go out and have fun!" he reassured, giving me his rockstar smile. "They'll be tatooed and have their hair dyed  
green when you come back!"

"Not funny." I replied, giving him a small smile. Another honk sounded before I rushed out of the house.

"Have fun with Shane!" I cried, struggling to put on my shoes and belt. Hopping on one foot, I gave my kids a kiss on the forehead. "See you later!" I  
got my other shoe on and gave Shane a peck on the cheek. "Bye!"

When I got into the car, Brad gave me a warm grin. "You look really nice today."

"Thanks." I said, beaming at him. We rode in silence for several minutes before I asked, "Where're we going?"

"There's this new Chinese restaurant down the street. I figured I'd take you there. You like Chinese, right?"

I refrained from making a face. Chinese was okay, I suppose. But I'd much rather have Italian.

Arriving at the restaurant, a pretty Asian woman greeted us and escorted us to our seats.

"Welcome to the Peking Palace," she greeted in her accented voice, "My name is Karen. I'll be your waitress this evening. I'll be back in a few minutes  
for your order. Would you like anything to drink?"

We gave her our orders (iced tea for me and coffee for Brad) and she walked off daintily to escort another group to their tables.

Karen returned several minutes later. "Do you know what you'd like?" she chimed.

"I'll have the vegetable fried rice and the Princess Chicken." I informed her, giving her a warm smile.

"And I as well." he told her, handing her our menus.

She took them with a nod and asked, "I know this is rude of me, but aren't you Mitchie Torres?" When I nodded, her elfin face lit up with joy. "I love  
your music!" the waitress said, excitedly.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing. Karen sent me a beaming smile before saying, "I'll be back with your food in a few." She floated off towards the  
kitchen.

"Isn't it nice being out? Just by yourself?" Brad asked, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

I shrugged. "I suppose." I found I liked being out with my family better... "Could you excuse me? I need to use the ladies' room."

Of course, I was still technically spending time with my family. They were only a few tables away, spying on me with Shane. Of course, I didn't know that  
at the time...

* * *

Shane's POV

After Mitchie left, I turned to the kids and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"How about that piercing thing you suggested?" Vanna joked, a teasing smile on her pretty face.

"Very funny." I replied sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go upstairs and do my homework."

"Isn't it summer break?" I asked inquiringly.

"I take extra classes during the summer." My daughter shrugged. "It gives me so mething to do. Even if it's just for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah. Geometry is part of next year's curriculum, so be prepared for that, Vanna." Junior warned her.

"Aren't you guys freshmen?" I asked imploringly.

"We're taking Algreba 2." she said smugly. "Because we're smartical."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Smartical. Whatever. Just don't sneak out or anything or you'll be grounded for the next hundred years."

They nodded and ran upstairs, slamming the door in the process. I sighed and flipped on the TV to begin channel surfing.

After about two hours of watching various TV shows (Hannah Montana included), I decided to check on the kids.

"V? Junior? How are you guys doing?" I called. When I recieved no response, I decided to check their room, only to find that it was empty.

"Damn kids don't listen when you tell them not to sneak out." I grumbled. "Where the hell are they?" I searched Vanna's room for clues of their  
whereabouts.

When I walked by her desk I came across a photo. Picking it up, I saw that it was a picture of Mitchie and I at Camp Rock. I smiled softly to myself at the  
memory.

Of course. That's where they were!Arriving at my destination, I walked through the doors and was greeted by a pretty Asian hostess.

"Hi, welcome to The Peking Palace. How may I help you?" she asked, her wide almond eyes blinking up at me questioningly.

"It's fine. I'm just looking for someone." I told her, looking around the restaurant. "Ah! I found them."

I walked over to the table and stood in front of it. I put my hands on their menus and pulled them out of their grasp.

"Suite Life of Zack and Cody much?" I asked, sitting down beside them.

Vanna took off her sunglasses. "How do you know about that?"

I gave a derisive snort. "Please. I'm friends with Jason."

"Oh, well okay, thanks for telling us," Junior said, snatching his menu from my hand and hiding behind it once more.

I sighed. "Look. I know you want your mother and me to be together again. Trust me. You aren't the only ones. But you gotta let fate take it's course.  
If it's meant to happen, then it will. If it isn't, then it won't."

"But" Vanna protested. I cut her off by saying, "No buts V. Now we better go before" I didn't get to finish because I  
saw the rather imposing shadow of Mitchie Torres standing above the table, her chocolate eyes promising doom.

I glanced up cautiously and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey Mitchie," I said, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Hello Shane. May I talk to you for a minute. Kids, go wait in your father's car." she told us in a clipped tone.

"Alright," they chorused. When they walked past me, they both whispered, "Good luck." and fled the premisis.

Mitchie led me out the front. She stopped and turned on me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shane Adam Grey!" she shrieked. I flinched at her use of my full name. "What are you doing here!?" Mitchie demanded.

"I" I started. I was silenced with her glare.

"I don't want to hear it. That was the most embarrassing, disappointing" I hung my head in shame "and sweetest thing I've ever seen." I looked up at  
her questioningly. I felt my eyes widen.

"I know they snuck out, and I know you were trying to cover for them. To me, that was really sweet of you." she told me, walking closer to me.

"So what does this mean?"

"Let's just say, I've had enough time." Before I could ask her what she meant, she silenced me with her lips on mine.

Ohh... so _that's _what she meant!

* * *

**A/N alright yay! They kissed again! But are they back together? And what about Brad? You'll just to have to wait and see. Please tell me what you think in a review! **

**10 reviews to get the next chapter**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	13. Family Bonding

**A/N wow! Over 250 reviews? Thanks so much guys! I love reading your reviews, they are so kind and touching well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock **

* * *

Putting my arms around Shane's neck, I smiled into the kiss. I really ha dmissed this. Unfortunately, I was taken out of my bliss when Shane pulled  
away. I blinked up at him, my eyes wide with confusion.

"The last time I kissed you and asked you out, you turned me down," he murmured. "So what are we?"

"What do you want us to be? Because I would love to be with you." I informed him, placing a kiss on his exposed collar bone.

Shane smirked at me. "The feeling's mutual, Mitch." With those words, he placed his lips on mine, extracting raw passion from the both of us. A thought  
struck me before I pulled away.

"Our kids are still in your car." I interrupted, as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh," he said simply. "Right. Let's go." Shane grasped my hand tightly, leading us back to his car.

When we got in, Vanna sent us a teasing smile. "What took you guys so long?" she queried smugly.

"I... We, uh, were" I was cut off by Junior.

"Don't worry, Mom." he told me, chuckling. "We know about you and Dad."

"How?" Shane and I asked simultaneously, turning to look at him.

"Mom, Dad. It's a new invention called windows. Ever heard of 'em?" Junior stated matteroffactly, before Vanna burst into giggles.

"Settle down, Vanna. And don't get smart with me, young man." Shane told them. His voice was stern, but the happiness dancing in his eyes gave him  
away.

Upon arriving at my ohso humble abode, I told the kids to get ready bed.

"Night, Dad." they said in unison. Junior gave Shane a hug while Vanna gave him a peck on the cheek. They ran upstairs soon after that.

Once I heard their door slam (They need to stop doing that...), I met Shane's lips with my own once more.

He pulled away a minute later and asked, "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Of course." I told him. I led him out the door and kissed his lips one last time before closing it behind me. Leaning against the door, I felt myself  
smile widely before letting out a small squeal of delight before heading up to my room.

I was about to get into bed before my cell rang. I flipped it open quickly."Hello?""Hey, Mitchie. It was nice seeing you again. I had fun  
tonight." a male voice said into the phone. It was Brad.

"Hi Brad. I did too." I told him.

"So do you want to go out again sometime?" he asked.

I sighed and bit my lip gently. "I'm sorry Brad. I'm kind of seeing someone. But can we still be friends?" I queried hopefully. I didn't want to ruin my  
friendship with him.

"Sure. See you around Mitchie." Brad said, dully.

I said my goodbyes. As I was about to close my phone, I heard him mutter something that vaguely sounded like, "You'll be sorry."

Deciding that I was being paranoid and my previous glee was affecting my brain, I laughed it off, but couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding  
hanging over my head.

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash in the kitchen.

I jumped up from the bed, nearly falling off, and ran downstairs, only to come face to face  
with Caitlyn Gellar.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, dragging Caitlyn 'gently' into the living room.

Caitlyn merely squealed happiliy in response.

I shot her a blank stare. "What's wrong with you?"

Letting out a loud shriek, she replied, "You and Shane are finally together!"

"How did you find out?" I must have looked as confused as I felt because Caitlyn let out an irritated sigh.

"Don't you know me well enough that I always know everything?" I gave her a deadpan look. "Okay, so Vanna told me."

"Are you mad that we got together again?"

"Hell no. If you didn't soon, Vanna and I would have had to resort to carrying out Operation Smitchie." she said breezily.

"Operation Smitchie?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yup! A plan on getting the two of you together." Caitlyn stated, matteroffactly.

"Whatever. How long are you staying?"

"I'm not. I just wanted to tell you that I knew."

"Caitlyn, dear, there's something called a phone. Use it."

She laughed. "I know. But I just wanted to come over in person." Caitlyn glanced quickly at her watch before telling me, "I better go. If Nate wakes up  
and doesn't find me there, he might have a panic attack." She let out an affectionate chuckle. "That paranoid popstar." She jumped when the doorbell  
rang.

"Ah. That must be Shane."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow questioningly before saying, "I'll leave out back, then." she said, hugging me tightly.

I returned the hug wholeheartedly. When my friend pulled away, I said, "Bye Caitlyn. Come visit soon!"

"Will do!" she called, running out the back door.

I ran to the front door and opened it, only to reveal a smiling Shane.

He pecked my lips and said, "Morning, Mitch."

"Good morning, Shane. Do you have anything planned today?"

"On my way here, I saw that a fair was in town. Do you want to go?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure! I haven't been to a fair in years. Let me get the kids up, after I get dressed." I said, walking away from the door.

"Let me help you." Shane offered, following me inside.

"With what? Waking the twins up or helping me get dressed?" I joked.

"Helping you get dressed. Duh." he stated, eyeing my outfit appreciatively.

I 'tsked' before answering, "I don't think so, mister. How about I get dressed by myself, and you can have the pleasure of waking up Junior and  
Vanna." When he pouted, I laughed happily before pushing up the stairs.

Two hours later, we were out the door.

"Where are we going?" Vanna asked absently, texting on her phone.

"The fair." responded Shane.

The twins shared a blank look before laughing.

"Yeah. Fine, Dad. Let's all go the the fair. It's just so_ fun_." Junior said.

Ignoring his rough sarcasm, I replied, "Let's go!"

"But why?" Vanna whined. "The fair is for little kids."

"To do some family bonding." Shane stated simply.

"But our family's fine as it is!"

"Listen here, we're going to the fair and you. Will. Like it." I warned  
darkly.

"Got it, Mom." they replied hastily.

Four hours later, we were walking through the fair amiably when I noticed Shane and Junior engrossed in a heated debate.

"No way, dude!" protested Junior. "I can ride a roller coaster way more times than you without puking!"

"Put your money where your mouth is, brat. Or rather where your puke's gonna be coming out of while I'm laughing my ass off." Shane challenged,  
holding out his hand.

Junior took it, accepting his challenge. I merely rolled my eyes at the foolish duo. I was _not_ holding a trash can for them. Vanna and I walked over to a bench, calmly sitting down.

"So, V. What's new with you?" I inquired, attempting to start a conversation.

She glanced up from her phone. "Nothing much, really. It's been pretty boring."

"You dating anyone?"

"Sort of. There's this guy at my summer school who always flirts with me. And I flirt back, too. But other than that, I'm not dating." Vanna said  
bashfully, blushing slightly.

I was intrigued. "What's this boy's name?"

"Jordan Bryant."

"I'll have to keep my eye on him, then. Where did I put my wedding catalogs...?" I trailed off teasingly.

"Mom!" Vanna groaned in embarrassment.

Shane and Junior walked over to us. Junior had a triumphant smile plastered on his face and Shane wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I won!" he stated.

"You cheated." his father protested.

"How can you cheat at not puking?"

"I don't know, but you cheated!"

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" I interrupted.

They nodded simultaneously before racing to the car.

Junior was definitely Shane's son...

When we arrived home, we entered the house, chatting amiably.

Junior said, "Who knew family bonding would be that much fun?"

Shane laughed. "I certainly didn't."

Vanna let out a small noise in realization. "I left my sweater in Dad's car. Can I go get it?"

I nodded before tossing her Shane's keys.

Things are finally going right, I thought happily.

I spoke much too soon.

(Vanna's POV)

As I was walking to Dad's car, I felt as though someone was watching me. I looked around quickly but found no one. I sighed. I guess living with Junior  
could be enough to develop paranoia...

I unlocked the car door and grabbed my jacket. But once I closed and locked the door, someone grabbed my from behind. A large hand was placed over my  
mouth and a gun to my temple.

Someone hissed huskily into my ear, "Come quietly with me, or you'll die."

* * *

**A/N Oh no! what's gonna happen? But yay! Smitchie is finally together, now all they gotta do is figure out what's happening with their daughter. But you'll have to wait till next time to find out. Until then please, please review!**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter**

**Much love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	14. She's gone!

**A/N Wow guys! Thanks so much for the reviews I'm 20 away from 300 reviews writing it right now so I hope I can break 300 soon, well here is the much anticipated chapter involving some Smitchie family drama!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

I glanced over at the door and then back at Shane. "What's taking her so long?" I asked, my brows furrowing slightly.

He merely shrugged. "I don't know. But all I know is that it shouldn' take 15 minutes to grab a jacket that's right outside."

"Junior!" I called up the stairs. He came thundering down soon afterwards.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Would you mind going outside to get your sister? It shouldn't take this long to get her jacket." I asked, growing worried.

"Sure." Junior gave me a nonchalant look before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

Turning to Shane, I gave him a worried stare. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Probably." he replied, grasping my hand comfrotingly. "She's just outside. What's the worst that could happen?"

Despite Shane's reassuring words, I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Junior came running through the door. "She's gone!" he cried, his eyes wide and frantic.

"What do you mean, she's gone!?" I cried, rushing towards him.

His lower lip was trembling. "Wwhen I went outside, all I found were Dad's car keys."

I immediately grabbed my cell and tossed the home phone to Shane. "Call the police. I'll call Caitlyn." I ordered, dialing her number as fast as I could.

She had barely uttered a greeting when I screamed into the phone, "Caitlyn, something happened!"

"You didn't get pregnant again, did you?"

Tears were forming in my eyes. "N-no. Cait, it's Vanna... she's g-gone," I choked.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" my friend cried, unconciously echoing my previous words.

Tears made it's way down my cheeks. "I mean she's f/ucking gone! As in, no where to be found!"

She took a shuddering breath. "Alright. I'll round up the rest of the gang. We'll meet you at the airport."

"Alright. Bye." I said, hanging up.

I walked into the living room, only to find Shane with an annoyed and frantic expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm on hold." he spat, groaning in aggravation. Shane got up from his spot on the couch and walked up to me. "It's gonna be okay Mitchie," he  
assured, placing a kiss on my forehead. He pulled me into a hug and I unleashed all my tears onto his shoulder.

"What if it's not, Shane?" I managed through my sobs, pulling away to look at him. "What if... what if someone took her?!"

Gently wiping my tears away with his thumb, Shane firmly replied, "Then I will do everything in my power to get her back. Just stop crying, Mitch. We'll  
get through this."

When my sobs reduced to mere sniffles, I pulled out of his embrace. "I'm going to go wait for Caitlyn and the others at the airport. Keep me  
posted."When I arrived at the airport, I found my friends all huddled in an area, worried expressions on their faces. Nate rushed over and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer.

"Mitchie, what happened," he murmured, stroking my hair gently.

"When we got back from the fair, Vanna had left her coat in Shane's car. She didn't come back after that," I choked out, breaking his hug.

Tess and Caitlyn came over and pulled me into a fierce hug. "Don't worry, Mitch. We'll find her." Tess reassured, squeezing me tightly.

"But what if we don't?" I asked weakly.

"Don't think like that, Mitchie. We'll do everything we can to find her." Caitlyn whispered softly. The other came and whispered encouraging words to me  
as well.

I pulled away from them, wiping my tears away. "Thank you, everyone." I said, grateful for their friendship. "Let's go." I ushered them into my car, driving  
quickly home.

When I opened the door to my house, I found Shane yelling irately the receiver, "What the hell do you mean I can't file a report until she's been missing for 24 hours? I don't give a fuck! My daughter is missing and you lazy ass police force won't look for her!?" Shane glared at the wall. "You know what?  
I'll look myself, since you won't do shit!" He roughly hung up the phone before throwing it on the couch and rubbing his temples tiredly.

"What happened?" I asked, acknowledging him of my presence.

"Apparently, the person has to be missing for 24 hours before they conduc any sort of search." he snapped.

"What if 24 hours is too long!?" I cried, near hysterics. "She could be dead by then, for all we know!"

Shane gave a tired sigh. "I don't know, Mitch. I just don't know." He got up from his spot from the couch and led me back.

I sat down on the couch and began to sob once more.

Where's my little girl?

* * *

(Vanna's POV)

After I had conceded to his orders, he bound my hands behind my back and stuffed a gag in my mouth. He roughly through me into the back of his van. I attempted to scream, but a blow was delivered to the back of my head and I slowly slipped into darkness.

When I woke up, it was dark. My head was throbbing and my vision blurry. I could make out a figure in the darkness. I blinked several times to clear my vision. When it did, my kidnapper was finally identified.

"Brad, why?" I questioned, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Your mom broke my heart. So now, I'm breaking hers." he stated coldy, glaring down at me.

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to. Just shut up and go to sleep." Brad commanded.

"Please answer my question." I pleaded.

"Just go to sleep!"

"Not until you tell me!"

He stood up and retrieved an object from a closet.

I gave him a confused look that he responded with a sadistic sneer. "If you won't fall asleep, then I'll just help you." Brad struck me at the back of my  
head once more. "Have a nice nap, Vanna." he said snidely.

And soon, everything faded to black once more...

* * *

**A/N there you go! Brad is a bastard isn't he? I think so, well please, please review.**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter,**

**PS: first 5 get a preview of the next chapter,**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	15. Please Wake Up Soon

**A/N alright here's the next chapter! Thank you guys so much ofr helping me break 300 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dedication: To my Beta Kana, this story would suck without you**

**PS: Read the Beta note at the bottom!**

* * *

(Shane's POV)

I paced anxiously around the living room, gripping the phone tightly in my hand. Mitchie was upstairs taking a nap. She's been worried to such an extent that she's barely eaten or slept in a week.

But Vanna's kidnapping didn't affect only Mitchie. Junior was upstairs, blasting off his stereo. He didn't talk much, anymore. I was worried about him, too.

The rest of the gang was out for coffee. Mitchie and I were lucky to have such amazing friends. Even if they had jobs, they stayed here for the entire  
time that Vanna had been missing. Being so supportive and optimistic, you couldn't help but smile around them.

But even my friends and family couldn't cheer me up. Vanna had been missing for nearly two weeks and it was unnerving me. I was terrified of how she was  
doing. I shook my head vigorously to clear any negative thoughts. I didn'twant to picture my daughter dead on the floor... with a knife in her abdomen... Crap. Too late now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I barely noticed the phone going off. I picked it up, silently praying that it was the police with good news.

"Hello?" I asked quickly into the phone

"Ddaddy?" The voice was hushed and quivering, filled with fear.

My eyes widened in realization. "V? Baby, where are you?" I asked frantically.

"I-I'm at the" She was cut off by a door slamming before she could say anymore.

A husky voice hissed, "I THOUGHT I SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE A PHONE!!"

"Vanna?!" I cried helplessly into the phone.

All I heard in reply was a whimper to my call or the other asshole's, I wasn't sure and I balled my fists and clenched my jaw in anger.

"You little bitch! Get over here now!" I heard a crash and a piercing scream before the line went dead.

That fucking asshole! Who the hell did he think he was, taking my daughter like that!?

I thundered up the stairs to Mitchie's room. On any other day, I would've stopped to admire her adorable sleeping face. But now wasn't the time.

When I vigorously shook her, her eyes fluttered open, revealing sleepfilled, albeit worried, eyes.

"What's wrong, Shane?" she asked, yawning.

"I just got a call. From Vanna."

She blinked once before jumping out of bed, nearly falling over. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"When?! What did she say!? Is our baby alright?! Where she!?" Mitchie asked, waving her arms around in frantic gestures.

"She called a couple of minutes ago. Sweetheart, she didn't sound good. And Vanna got cut off before she could say where she was." My eyebrows furrowed in concern for our daughter.

Mitchie immediately burst into racking sobs. Needless to say, she was distraught.

After five minutes of comforting Mitchie, an idea struck me.

"Mitchie, call the Officer Michaels and get him over here." I demanded.

"Why?" She sniffled and wiped away her tears. Mitchie grabbed her phone and began dialing.

"I think I figured out how to find our daughter." I replied, taking the phone from her hands. "Hello, Officer? I think I've found a way to find my daughter..."

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Opening it, Mitchie and I saw Officer Michaels. As part of the Hartford Police Force, he was the guy who was in charge of Vanna's case.

"Mitchie! Guys! Get your butts in here!" I called. Two seconds later, nine adults immediately came, literally, crashing down into the living room. They got up, embarrassedly.

Rolling my eyes at my friends, I turned to Officer Michaels. "So, did you trace the call?"

A smile appeared on his rather young face. "Yes, sir. I believe we've found her. I've sent my best men to the address we traced the call from and they'll call me the moment that somethinghappens." He looked around the house. "In the mean time, would you mind if I waited here for the time being?"

Mitchie shook her head, gesturing him in. "Of course not. Make yourself at home. It's the least we can do."

As happy as I was to have a lead, I couldn't help one thought enter my head.

I just hope they aren't too late...

* * *

(Vanna's POV)

After Brad hung up the phone, he kicked my stomach. Pinning me to the floor, he hissed, "Had enough?"

His only response was silence and a frosty glare.

"You want more? Alright then." Brad sneered. He began tearing away my shirt.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Why the hell are you crying? Suck it up, you little bitch." Brad continued in ripping off my clothes.

When I finally found my strength, I kicked him in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" He grabbed another object and clubbed me over the head.

The last thing I heard were sirens before everything went black.

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

I silently sat with my friends at the kitchen table with Officer Michaels,praying to God, Jesus, Buddha, Kami, Siddhartha, Mohammed, my ancestors, and  
anything else for my baby girl to be alright. I hugged Junior tightly to my chest, both of us worrying.

All was silent in my house. Even with so many people, it felt cold and empty. The blare of Officer Michael's phone cut through the room easily.

I snatched the phone out of his hands and yelled, "Well!? Did you find her!?"

"Err, yes, ma'am. Your daughter is currently at the Saint Francis Hospital. Please get here as fast as you can," the officer stated. "Now, if you could, I'd like to talk with Officer Michaels."

I tossed the phone to who he wanted to talk with and ran to Shane, tears of joy flowing down my cheeks.

Spotting my tears, Shane immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Shane, they found her! They found our baby girl!" I shrieked happily, hugging him tightly. "She's at the Saint Francis Hospital!"

Looking up at him, I saw Shane's eyes widen. "Let's go," he stated simply, ushering us all out the door.

We got to the hospital as fast as we could, breaking nearly twenty different driving laws in the process.

I quickly rushed into the hospital and up to the secretary desk.

"I'm looking for my daughter." I said, curtly.

"Name?" the secretary asked in a bored tone.

"Savanna Torres." I automatically answered. **(A/N remember Smitchie isn't married? Yet...)**

"Ah. The doctor said that he would like to speak with you and her father."

"Where's the doctor?" Shane asked.

"Right here." A masculine voice called.

I turned to see a man of obvious Asian ethnicity in a white lab coat. I ran to him and screeched, "How is my daughter!? Is she okay!?" **(Beta's note:  
Damn, Mitchie screams a lot...)  
**  
"Babe, calm down." Shane said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Looking towards the doctor, he looked at his name tag. "Doctor Chang, how is our daughter?"

"Savanna was brought in critical condition. She was already unconscious at the time. She has six broken ribs, a broken nose, internal bleeding, head trauma, and a concussion. Since I was informed that she was kidnapped, we had to test her if she was raped."

Doctor Chang was interrupted by Shane's scream. ""If she was raped!" What the hell does that mean!?"

The doctor didn't even seem unnerved by Shane's rudeness. Instead, he had a sympathetic look in them. "I'm sorry, sir. But due to a test with a sexual offense evidence collection kit, it was proved that the poor girl is raped."

My eyes widened in shock. She was... raped? I heard Shane whisper me as to what a sexual offense evidence collection kit was. "A rape kit." I whispered in response.

Chang continued, "She is unconscious, as of right now. However, she is expected to wake up soon."

"Can you tell us exactly when she'll wake up?" Shane interjected pointedly.

"I am sorry; however I have no say in that matter. It all depends on your daughter," he replied, walking away.

Shane and I walked down the hall and sank into the waiting chairs.

"My baby... My precious baby girl was raped by some disgusting filth." was my last coherent thought before bursting into tears.

Vanna, sweetie, please wake up soon...

* * *

**Beta's Note: Please vote for pyrolyn776's Underdog Awards! Just PM her your  
votes for her already chosen nominees. It'll mean a lot to me and her!**

**A/N yay! They found her! Hopefully things will start to get better now, who knows? Oh wait I do, but I think that there will be about 3-4 more chapters left of this story, and I don't know if I'll do a sequel, but in the meantime please review!**

**10 reviews to get the next chapter**

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**


	16. Panic Attack

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was visiting High schools Thursday and Friday and I have to start applying soon, so I might be a little busy for the next couple of weeks, but I'll try to update when I can**

**Disclaimer: there's really no point in this but I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn sat silently on both sides of Vanna's bed; Caitlyn hadtaken Vanna's hand in hers and was stroking it in a rhythmic motion. Shane and Mitchie had stepped outside to talk privately and asked them to watch over their daughter.

Nate sat silently, gazing at her motionless face, watching her chest slowly rise up and down. He hadn't known Vanna for that long but they had become fairly close. Not as close as her and Shane had become over the short amount of time, of course. But they were close, nonetheless. Nate was really worried about his best friend; he kept beating himself up about Vanna's kidnapping when really it wasn't his fault. There was only one person at fault. Brad.

Suddenly the heart monitor took off and Nate and Caitlyn's eyes widened in panic. "Nate, get the doctor!" Caitlyn screamed frantically. Nate darted out of the room while Caitlyn stood there in shock.

The doctor came in quickly with Nate following closely behind. He swore. "Oh dear, she's having a panic attack in her sleep. How on earth is that possible?"

"What do you mean a panic attack?! Wake her up!" Caitlyn shrieked.

"Please, I'm afraid both of you need to leave the room," the doctor ordered.

"What? Why?" she asked, frantic.

The doctor repeated his request.

Nate gave a slow nod and a tired sigh. "Come on Cait. Let's go." Nate commanded, slipping his arm around her and leading his wife out the door.

How were Mitchie and Shane going to react to this?

* * *

**_Earlier, with Shane and Mitchie_**

Shane watched his daughter as she slept peacefully. This was probably the best she had slept in over a month. Despite this fact, Shane was worried sick. It had been about 2 days and she still hadn't woken up.

He was taken out of his thoughts when Mitchie tapped him over the shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure," he replied, getting up from his spot beside Vanna to follow Mitchie.

She led him to the end of the deserted hallway. It was empty, save for a few nurses bustling around to do their jobs. They took notice that Nate andCaitlyn had just come through the door and were looking around in an anxious fashion.

Nate's eyes had landed on them and he tapped Caitlyn on the shoulder. Both rushed towards Shane and Mitchie. "How is she?" the producer asked.

Mitchie sighed. "No change."

"Will you two watch over her for a bit?" Shane asked.

"Sure, man. Whatever you need." Nate said. He grabbed Caitlyn's hand and both walked back to Vanna's room.

After they were out of sight, Shane turned back to Mitchie. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Shane, after Vanna's kidnapping, I haven't felt safe in my own house, anymore. Junior feels the same way. Is there a chance you could say with us?" Mitchie asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Of course, Mitchie. I'd feel better that way, anyways." He let out another tired sigh.

"Shane, what's wrong?" Mitchie queried, worry taking over her voice.

He looked down to the ground. "I don't know, Mitch. It's just that I feel like this is all my fault and that I'm an awful father."

"You are anything but an awful father, Shane," she stated firmly. "I've never seen someone love their kids as much as you after such a short period of time." Mitchie's eyes began to water. "And if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one who agreed to go out with Brad in the first place."

Shane narrowed his eyes at her. "Mitchie, don't you ever say that. It isn't your fault that Brad was a bastard."

She chuckled weakly. "I'll stop blaming myself if you stop blaming yourself."

"Alright." Shane leaned down and kissed Mitchie softly. "Sealed with a kiss," he murmured against her lips.

They were interrupted by Nate and Caitlyn rushing into the hallway and screaming their names. They paid no heed to all the glares they were receiving from the nurses.

Pulling away from Shane's embrace, Mitchie asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Vanna. Sh-she's having a panic attack in her sleep!" Caitlyn cried.

Both Shane and Mitchie swore before rushing to their daughter. When they reached the room, Shane panted out, "Doc, what's going on?"

"She's having a panic attack in her sleep. If she doesn't wake up soon, we'll have major problems," the doctor replied offhandedly while quickly looking Vanna over.

Mitchie took a seat beside her daughter's bed. "Vanna, it's time to wake up now." She began shaking her gently. "Sweetie, please? You need to wake up now." Mitchie pleaded, tears forming in her large brown eyes.

Suddenly, Vanna's eyes shot open and she began screaming and thrashing frantically.

Shane rushed to her. "V, please calm down. It's us, your parents. We won't hurt you."

The heart monitor gradually slowed. Everyone in the room took a sigh of relief.

"Vanna, are you okay, sweetie?" Mitchie asked, reaching out to stroke her daughter's cheek gently.

Vanna nodded.

"V, say something. Please." Shane pleaded.

"I-I don't want him t-to hurt m-me anymore," she croaked, looking up at Shane, her brown eyes wide with fear.. "P-please don't let him D-daddy. M-mommy."

Mitchie began crying and Shane closed his eyes tightly. Opening them, he stated, "He won't. I promise."

* * *

**Beta's Note: Please don't forget to vote for pyrolyn-776's Underdog Awards!  
And many thanks to those who did!**

**A/N Yay! She's awake! Maybe things will ****finally**** be getting back to normal, or maybe they won't, but as sad as this is to say I have to, this story will soon be coming to a close maybe a couple more chapters and an epilogue, but no sequel. **

**10 reviews to get the next chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**

**PS: Can you guys please review my new one-shot Finally A Winner? I 'd really appriciate it!**


	17. Making it Official

**A/N Okay y'all are seriously gonna hate me……I've decided this is the last chapter of **_**What's Their Name?**_** I feel like this story is right where it needs to be but have no fear I've changed my mind, I've decided to make a sequel (applause), but it wont be up for a week or to, because I go away for a week with my class next week! But please enjoy the last chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: For the last name, I own nothing but my OC's**

**Dedication: To my lovely readers and the one person who always makes this story even better, to my awesome beta Kana! And if you haven't read any of her stories, you should! And review while you're at it!**

* * *

The next month, Shane and Mitchie walked into Vanna's hospital room with huge smiles on their faces.

She looked up from her book only to find her parents smiling down on her eerily. "What's up with you guys? It's kinda creepy," she asked.

"We just signed all the release forms and you're free to go home." Shane stated merrily, walking over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbing Vanna's bag.

Vanna's eyes grew wide. Leave the hospital? Now? But… _he _was still out there. "What? Don't they have tests to run on me? More forms to fill out? Anything?"

"Sweetie, are you scared to come home?" her mother asked, walking over to her daughter's bed. She pushed Vanna's bangs off her forehead gently. "We understand if you don't want to."

The teenager scoffed and looked away, unwilling to look her mother in the eyes. "Of course not. I, ah, just like it here."

"V, no one is going to hurt you here." Shane reassured her from across the room.

"How do you know?" she pointedly inquired, eyes narrowing at her father.

Shane sighed and stood up from the bag. "I don't, but you have to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Alright, I'll come home." Vanna conceded, exhaling softly.

Her mother gave her a hug. "That's my girl. Do you want anything to drink, sweetie?"

Vanna nodded and asked if she could get her a bottle of apple juice. Mitchie smiled and walked out of the room, complying with her daughter's request.

Once Mitchie was out of earshot, Shane sat down at the edge of the bed. "V, do you think we're a family?"

"Of course. I call you 'dad' don't I?"

He placed a hand on hers. "Would you mind if I make it official?"

"As in, marry Mom?" Vanna's eyes grew wide with realization. Before she knew it, she let out a loud squeal. "Oh em gee, Dad! When's the wedding? Where's the reception? Can I help plan?!"

"Calm down, V," Shane said, laughing merrily. "I haven't asked her yet. I've already asked Junior for permission, so I plan on asking her soon."

She squealed once more but immediately stopped when the woman discussed walked back in the room, a cup of apple juice in her dainty hand.

"What's with all the squealing, guys?" Mitchie asked, her tinkling laugh resonating throughout the room.

Vanna glared at Shane, urging him to pop the question. He responded with a nod and walked over to her. Taking the cup out of her hand, Shane replaced its spot with his own hand, and led her to a nearby chair. "We were just talking about family, Mitch," he responded.

Sitting down on the chair, Mitchie looked curiously up at her boyfriend. "But why was Vanna squealing?"

"I was just asking her if she'd like to make it official." He knelt down on one knee in front of her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small diamond box. Shane opened it and held it up for Mitchie to see. A simple diamond ring was inside. "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me and become my wife?"

Large brown eyes widened and filled with tears. When Mitchie opened her mouth to answer, a loud squeal cut through the silence and ruining the moment. The couple turned to look curiously at a blushing Vanna.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, closing her hands on top of her mouth. "Ignore the squealing teenager."

Shane laughed and turned back to face Mitchie. "So, will you become my wife?"

Mitchie's answer was as simple as it could get.

"Yes."

The man's face broke out into a breathtaking smile as he slipped the ring onto finger.

As he kissed her eagerly, Vanna felt tears of happiness run down her cheeks. There were finally going to be a family! She was so happy for her mom.

A hand clasped gently onto her shoulder, and she turned and looked up to see a grinning Junior. Vanna hugged him tightly, smiling brightly into his chest, her tears soaking into his shirt.

A cough interrupted the joyous moment.

The family turned to look at a somber Doctor Chang.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this family moment," he said in a clipped tone, "but I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news today."

Shane unwrapped his arms around Mitchie and walked to the doctor. "Bad news? What is it?"

Doctor Chang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Regrettably, there is an aftermath of the raping of Savanna."

Vanna felt her blood run cold. No, it couldn't be…

"Your daughter is pregnant."

Mitchie and Shane paled visibly and Vanna felt Junior start shaking in anger.

"What the hell?!" Junior roared. "That bastard knocked up my sister?! Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

Chang turned to him. "Young man, I realize that you are upset. However, if you do not quiet down, you will have to be escorted out of the room," he chided gently.

Junior glowered at the doctor but did as he was told.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But it wasn't until after recent tests that we found out about her pregnancy." The doctor gave us a sympathetic look.

"Stop saying that!" Vanna screeched. "Stop saying it so casually! You think that we're all okay with this?! I'm only fourteen! I refuse to get an abortion, but I still have a life to live! And with Dad and Mom's wedding coming up, it'll ruin everything."

Mitchie wiped her tears away and went to comfort her daughter. "Don't be like that, sweetheart. We can put off the wedding for a couple years."

"Your mom's right. All we care about is your well-being. Don't worry about us," her father consoled.

The teenager gazed helplessly at her parents. "No, don't put it off. I can take care of myself long enough."

"You won't be alone, you know." Junior whispered. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

She gave him a watery smile before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Junior."

"And we will too," her father piped up, embracing the two of them close.

Mitchie came up and hugged all of them tightly. "I know what it's like to be a teenage mom. I'm so proud of you that you're not aborting it," she whispered. "We'll support and help you any way we can."

Pulling back from the family hug, Vanna gazed at them lovingly with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, everyone. I love you so much."

As difficult as this would be, the Gray-Torres' would get through this. And they'd do it as a family.

* * *

**A/N *sniffles* Gosh I'm gonna miss this story so much! I want to take this time out to thank everyone who read this story from beginning to end, reviewing making it one of my most reviewed stories, and one of my favorites, I love you all! Also look out for _Spare Me _(That's the title) coming soon!**

**For the last time 10 reviews for this story. Ever. **

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**


	18. Sequel AN

**Hey just a quick author's note, I found some extra time and the sequel for **_**What's Their Name? **_**is officially up! It's called **_**Spare Me**_**. Please read and review!**

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**


End file.
